


Inexorably Linked

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grima's heart and Robin's are inexorably linked. Dragon and man can no longer be separated." The souls of Robin and the Fell Dragon are so tangled that they share everything, even their pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorably Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GRIMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRIMA/gifts).



> Based on a headcanon by [Grima-of-Nohr](http://grima-of-nohr.tumblr.com/post/132170205705/ok-but-what-if-connection-between-grima-and-robin)

The air was unnaturally dark, thick with ill-colored clouds as the Shepherds were teleported onto Grima's back, for the final confrontation. Robin could feel the rumbling of the dragon's breath underneath his boots, feel his presence in his mind like a throbbing headache. The dragon roared, dark spikes shooting up from the ground, dealing grievous wounds to everyone as they retract.

"Aɴᴅ sᴏ ɪᴛ ᴇɴᴅs, Rᴏʙɪɴ. Sᴇᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ғʀᴀɪʟ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴs ʙᴏɴᴅs ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀs ᴀʀᴇ? Hᴏᴡ sʜᴏʀᴛ ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ? Hᴏᴡ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛʟᴇss? Yᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪᴠᴇs ᴀᴡᴀʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴜʟᴛ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ!"

It couldn't end like this, not before they even had a chance to fight back! Robin's blood ran cold as Grima offered him the choice- to join him, and spare his friends. He knew there was no way Grima would let the Shepherds live, and he could almost feel Grima's annoyance at his refusal. The vessel scoffed, and a portal opened beneath Robin's feet, swallowing him into a black void.

He struggled against the inky blackness, Grima's voice ever at his ear, snarling at him to submit to his will, that there was no point in resisting him further. Robin almost gave in to despair as the dragon's will began to slowly crush his own. That is, until he heard Chrom's voice calling out to him, muffled, but growing stronger and clearer. Telling him to fight back, that he was strong. And then everyone's voices joined him, the bonds that they shared creating a light that pierced the seemingly endless void before him, showing him the way back.

Chrom's hand was firmly grasped in his own once he returned to reality, and he offered the lord a relieved smile. "Thank you... Chrom." They embraced as Naga's power thrummed through them, healing everyone's wounds, giving them the strength to fight again.

Chrom rushed towards Grima's vessel, Falchion at the ready, and Robin lingered a few paces behind, striking down the Grimleal that have given chase, protecting him. Morgan was quickly at his side, and her presence gladdened him.

Grima only smirked as Chrom advanced on him, almost welcoming the slash to his stomach. Blood pounded in his ears, drowning out the strangled cry behind him.

Oblivious, Chrom kicked the vessel as he doubled over, turning around only when he heard the various shouts of his name, urging him to stop. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Robin curled up on the ground, bleeding from the very same blow he had given to Grima. In an instant he was at Robin's side, horrified that _he_ had caused this. Morgan was her best to stop the bleeding, tears streaming from her eyes.

"R-Robin... how are we supposed to beat him?" he asked, voice cracking as he took Robin's hand, glancing with horror at the wound on his stomach. Chrom removed his cape, pressing the fabric against the bleeding slash.

"I-if I... deliver the final blow... he'll be gone... f-forever..." Robin groaned, squeezing at Chrom's hand like a lifeline.

"B-but... you'll _die_!" Chrom shook his head, a small whine escaping him.

"I'm... dying a-anyways... I may as well... get to choose h-how..." Robin coughed, flinching at the pain of his wounds. Seeing the plea in Robin's gaze, Chrom finally relented, helping him to his feet, taking most of his weight as they approached Grima.

Chrom had to help Robin deliver the blow, but ultimately, the tactician is the one to plunge his sword into Grima's chest, screaming as the pain rebounds back to him.

"F-ғᴏᴏʟ... ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ... ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ... ᴀ ɢᴏᴅ..."

Robin's knees buckled, and he surely would have fallen if Chrom had not been there to catch him, lowering him gently to the ground, resting Robin's head in his lap. The tactician's form had already begun to break up as the others rushed to them. Morgan knelt beside her father, holding one of his hands and sobbing.

"T-tell the others... my last thoughts... were of them..." Robin's voice was strained, and the sound of it brought tears to Chrom's eyes.

"They're all here... they know... just hang on... okay?" Chrom's hands shook as he ran his fingers through Robin's hair, taking shuddery breaths as he fought the wave of heartbreak threatening to overwhelm him.

"May we meet again... i-in a better life..."

Chrom swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head in denial. He doesn't want Robin to leave him, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. He's already fading away. A small sound forces him to open his eyes again, looking down at Robin, looking into his distant eyes.

"It's a-alright... it doesn't hurt anymore..." Robin whispered, giving Chrom a warm smile, one that pierces his heart, reminding him why he fell in love with him all over again. But the smile vanished, and he took a breath to speak again. "Chrom... I'm scared... of what comes next. I... I don't... I don't want to die... and become nothing..." his voice broke, quiet sobs escaping him as he cries, and the tears ran hot down Chrom's cheeks as he attempts to comfort the dying man.

"You won't become nothing... Naga will surely welcome you by her side... I'm sure Emm will be happy to see you too..." he tried to sound calm and soothing, but his voice was far too raw with emotion.

"Ch-Chrom... I love you..." Robin managed one last smile before his physical form finally unraveled, leaving only his bloodstained coat draped in Chrom's lap. The only proof that he had ever existed in the first place.


End file.
